The Cold Shadow
by hiragizawa
Summary: He wanted to close his eyes, bolt out of the door, and forget everything. The screaming voice inside his mind finally made things clear. The person lying on the bed, looking so fragile is definitely Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. A lingering memory

This was just a request from a friend..

This was formed after I showed Riku a three-paged Kuroko no Basuke doujinshi with Kuroko being a ghost..

I was totally amazed at that story even though its short and well... because she's busy she asked me to write this one..

There are also other reasons for this story but I think that will be only between me and her.. XDD

I'm actually trying this one to be a one-shot but obviously I'm going to fail...

This will be a two shot story.. XDD

I do hope so...

Right now I'm getting addicted with Akashi's warped head.. It seems like i have something for red-haired characters: Lavi (DGM) , Gaara (Naruto), Zellman(BBB) , Axel(Kingdom Hearts), Reno(Final Fantasy), Yuuki (Code:Breaker), Eiji (Prince of Tennis), Enma (KHR), and now Akashi... haha.

If you know a site where I can download Kuroko no Basuke doujinshis please let me know.. =w=V okay?

**Aomine:** This brat here doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke obviously.. *yawns lazily*

**Akashi:** That's given Daiki.. *smirks*

**Me:** *mopes around*

**Murasakibara:** *ruffles hair* Sei-chin you want some chocolates?

**Midorima:** Idiot, cough and chocolates doesn't go well with one another.

**Me:** I want one!

**Kise:** *holds to prevent from grabbing snacks from Murasakibara* Sorry Sei-cchi but you can't get those chocolates..

**Me:** Lemme go you meanies!

**Kuroko:** Don't mind these people here and go one with the story...

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

_**A year before...**_

Five pairs of eyes stared at the letter which was at Akashi's hand.

"Kurokocchi? But why?" Kise sounded so shocked that their Phantom Sixth Player actually quitted the team. But the truth cannot be denied since the letter was real. And it had Kuroko's signature on it.

Midorima only adjusted his glasses but was staring at the letter his eyes livid with hidden rage.

Murasakibara stopped chewing on his snacks and was staring at their captain.

Aomine left some time ago kicking a basket ball along the way cursing hard.

"It's his decision Ryouta."

"But Akashi-cchi—"

"Have you read the letter? It stated here his very reason and his promise. Which is quite interesting." Handing out the letter for everyone to see.

After a few hours of silence in the court, the supervising teacher of the club came in. The man was not surprised to see some members still practicing, because Akashi had made it a point to win every match and that equates to longer practice especially for the first string players. After making sure that all members of the Generation of Miracles are there, minus the phantom sixth man he called out to the captain.

"Akashi." He called out as he approached the red head.

"Tomoyori-sensei." Akashi acknowledged the presence and took note of the strange hesitance of the teacher. There is something definitely wrong.

"Gather everyone. I have news for you."

Akashi had an unsettling feeling about the announcement.

"..."

Everybody fell silent, shocked at the news.

_No. That can't be true right?_

The news was too much for them to bear.

_No..._

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

After a few weeks the start of the new term had started. The members of the renowned Teiko basketball club Generation of Miracles had dispersed and enrolled themselves on different schools. Akashi had been hearing rumors about a school named Seirin and surprisingly he had

"Kagami-kun..." Even though at his almost passive face, you can see a tinge of sadness at those blue eyes.

"No. That can't be true right? You've got to be kidding me Kuroko." Kagami stared wide-eyed at his partner. Not actually believing what the guy just said.

_It has to be a lie._

_A bad joke._

_This isn't happening._

_It's not true._

_This must be a dream. _

"I—"

"You're Lying!" He strode off angrily trying to cool his head and think of the situation.

Kagami Taiga didn't actually expect the revelation after the match with Rakuzan. Their team won from the hellish match that almost broke their spirits since they are facing the captain of the generation of miracles—Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi's eyes almost read their every move and if not for the help of Kuroko they would've lost the match at the earliest possible time. But the Phantom Sixth Player had known every member of the Generation of Miracles and it doesn't exempt Akashi Seijuuro from it.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko called out to the captain.

The captain was shocked to see his former teammate at the court again. He had heard everything from the other members of the Generation of Miracles but he didn't believe it.

"You came back." Akashi stated staring at Kuroko.

"I came back for my promise, Akashi-kun."

"I told you Tetsuya, I won't be losing this much. Even if it's you. Even. **'now'**."

"I don't expect you to."

Akashi glanced at Kagami who is eyeing them suspiciously from a distance. "Your new light?"

Kuroko only nodded.

"What did Daiki said about this?"

"They get along very well." It's not entirely a lie because even though Aomine is quite irritated with Kagami, it only showed that he really approves of the player that much. Kuroko glanced at his partner which didn't go unnoticed by Akashi.

"When will you tell him?"

"After this match."

"You figured out that it's times up?"

Kuroko's lack of response only confirmed Akashi's suspicions. Kuroko didn't tell anything at his partner.

"Tetsuya, does the others know about it?" Akashi glanced at the Seirin members being gathered by their coach at a distance. They look like they didn't notice anything about Kuroko. They didn't know anything though their school should've been informed. No one noticed the truth behind their Phantom Player.

"No. I can't tell them."

"You know you have to." The red-haired captain wondered how could he stay so calm at the situation. Kuroko Tetsuya is now in front of him being on another team and his opponent. Despite his rule that no one should defy him, he couldn't hate the sixth man at all. He was quite glad to see him though his face betrayed nothing.

After the incident at Teiko...

Now he knew what the others felt when they saw their sixth man back at the court again. It was shock and ... _happiness..._

Kuroko's eyes gleamed with sadness. "Yes."

"—"

"Believe me Tetsuya when i say this. I'm glad that I'm going to face you inside the court."

With this, a small smile appeared on Kuroko's face. It's really rare that their former captain would say such words, but he is also glad as well.

"This may be the last time Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled sadly.

"Tetsuya—"

The serious conversation was cut when Kagami approached the two his eyes glinting dangerously towards the redhead captain. Obviously he didn't like Akashi at all.

"Oi, Kuroko the coach is calling."

Kuroko nodded and bowed at his former captain. "Later, Akashi-kun."

Before Kuroko could turn around, he was held by Akashi. Staring at him. For a moment Kuroko saw 'care' reflected on those mismatched eyes of Akashi. He was glad to see him again no doubt. To somewhat ease the captain's worries he smiled again.

"It's fine Akashi-kun."

The captain only nodded at let go but the strange expression didn't leave his eyes. Kagami felt something screaming at the back of his mind telling him that something was definitely wrong. With one glance at Akashi, he saw the guy mouthing something to him.

Kagami looked shocked but thinking that it was only a joke or a psychological play on him, he went back ignoring the message.

_**Timeskip...**_

The match had proved to be their most difficult struggle. Winning against Rakuzan is almost impossible and adding the fact that their captain is the former captain of the generation miracles didn't make things any better for them. Akashi's emperor eye started since the beginning of the game almost breaking their spirit in the process but their first year combination didn't stop.

They knew how hard it would be to give up in the middle of the game. Up to the end, Seirin tried to match Rakuzan using Kuroko's knowledge about the captain.

_(Referees whistle)_

Match to Seirin 99 to 98!

Time almost stopped for them.

Seirin members are all wide-eyed at the score board huffing from the game.

"Hey..." Hyuuga was the first one to recover. "We did it..."

The others could only nod.

...

...

...

"**WE DID IT!"**

Most of the Seirin members jumped off joy some also kneeled because of exhaustion but it can't be denied the happiness etched on their faces. Their coach Aida Riko automatically hugged the guy beside him who happened to be one of their first years. Izuki, Koganei, and Tsuchida jumped off joy while their captain was being shaken by Kiyoshi because he was frozen on spot because to shock.

Kagami immediately went to his partner who was talking to Akashi again.

"Tetsuya..." The red-haired captain reached out his hand for a handshake which surprised Kuroko. The glint on Akashi's eyes became somewhat softer, clearly indicating that he knew he had to accept his defeat. He have to acknowledge the point of his phantom player.

"Akashi-kun..." Smiling openly at the guy, he accepted his hand.

The captain flinched a little and his eyes saddened.

"Why did 'that' have to happen?..." Akashi's voice sounded uncharacteristically sad.

"I already accepted it. But if ever... kindly remind me of this day, if ever you would see me again..."

"..."

Kagami stopped upon hearing the conversation. Their words really sounded weird. Then, he suddenly remembered what the Rakuzan captain said to him earlier.

_It can't be true right? He—_

Kagami's musings stopped when Kuroko noticed him. He took note that even though Kuroko was smiling at him his eyes looked so distant and sad. And did Kuroko seem so transparent—?

"Kuroko, Let's go."

The guy only nodded and said his goodbyes to Akashi. Even though he was trying to put the thought s at the back of his mind, doubts started to nag him better than before. He knew he was denying something in himself, but what was it?

**_"Tetsuya is not here..."_**

* * *

_**(~present time~)**_

* * *

"Kagami-kun I need to tell you something." The phantom player's voice sounded barely audible. It was almost like the wind blowing. The temperature of the room seems to be lower than how it was earlier and Kagami started to the bothered by it.

He seemed to be unable to remove in his mind about what Akashi mumbled to him earlier at the start of the game and the screaming voice inside his head started again.

"What is it?" Though the ace acted dismissively Kuroko could tell that he was serious about it.

"Give me your hand."

"My what?" The player was surprised from the request. He spluttered and stared at his partner his eyes going wider when he realized that Kuroko was a lot paler than before, his skin was almost sickly white and his eyes were too dull for a normal person. "Oi, are you alright?"

Instead of answering, Kuroko only held Kagami's hand, letting his partner feel his ice cold skin.

"Cold!—What the hell Kuroko—"

"You still can't get it?" Aomine's voice came out of nowhere. Without even noticing it, the members of the Generation of Miracles was also at the hallway, their eyes held one emotion as they look at their former teammate.

Sadness...

"Kurokocchi..." Even Kise's normal lively demeanor is now gone, the guy looked like he was about to cry looking at his teammate.

Something is really odd about Kuroko Tetsuya and the Generation of Miracles knew of it.

"Kuro-chin." For once, Murasakibara didn't bring any of his snacks.

"..." Midorima adjusted his glasses trying to avert his gaze and trying to hide his sadness.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi's voice was the last straw. Kuroko lurched forward and almost hit the floor if not for Kagami who reacted fast enough to catch him. "Oi!"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun for hiding this to you..." Kuroko breathed on his neck.

_Cold._

_Too cold._

_No sound._

_No..._

_No heartbeat? _

Kagami grabbed his partner's wrist trying to feel something vital.

_No pulse._

"You're kidding right? Oi Kuroko tell me this is a joke. You've got to be kidding me." Kagami laughed but his voice was hollow. He finally understood it.

The looks when the Generation of Miracles when they saw Kuroko.

He glanced at Kise, trying to ransack his memory of the day he went to Seirin to check the school.

**(~Flashback~)**

* * *

_Kise smiled as his fan's trying to maintain his composure in front of the number of girls asking for his sign. But his eyes didn't deny anything, it reflected the hellish feeling that he is having right now._

_He only wanted to know the school which their former teammate would've been attending if not for the incident. _

_It was pristine and clean just as expected for private schools. But there was a place that his feet lead him. _

_The gym. He could clearly hear the squeaking of the shoes, the shouts inside the court, the dribble of the ball. The sport which they all started from and the sport that ended it all. Though it was hard for him, his body seemed to move on its own. He entered the gym only to be greeted by his fangirls. _

_He just wanted to see the basketball team but the hoard of his fangirls keep wanting his signature. He was entertaining his guests when he noticed a familiar color at eh corner of his eye._

His eyes went wide.

I—It can't be him right?

He—.

_He focused his attention and surprise flooded his system. It was like a dream._

_He saw Kuroko. _

_The basketball team didn't notice the sudden shock that registered on Kuroko's face but Kagami did. Kagami eyes the blonde critically quite puzzled at the surprised expression earlier. It was too much to be an expression for reunion. _

_After being able to plead his fangirls to go, Kise jumped on the court and walked towards his former teammate. Without any word he hugged Kuroko. _

_Seirin's players were practically shocked at the sudden display of affection. No one had the courage to break the moment._

"_Kurokocchi.." Kise's voice sounded too bitter as he curried his head on Kuroko's neck, hugging him tighter. _

_The Phantom player touched Kise's back, trying to get his attention. "Kise-kun." _

_True enough the act really did get the blonde's attention. Wide-eyed, Kise stared at Kuroko._

"_You..."_

_Instead of replying properly Kuroko only whispered something on Kise's ear. The blonde player only stilled for a moment before hugging Kuroko again, this time it was as if he was holding a porcelain doll. "I missed Kurokocchi so much..." Kise was trying to even out his voice._

"_Me too Kise-kun. Me too." Kuroko petted the guy._

_The moment was immediately ruined when a ball flew towards their direction. With Kise's fast reflexes he caught the ball before it could hit Kuroko. "What was that for?!" He glared daggers to the person who threw the ball which was Kagami. He stepped forward protectively hiding Kuroko behind his back. His eyes seethed with rage with the thought of Kuroko getting hit by flying ball._

* * *

**(~End of Flashback~)**

* * *

Kagami glanced at Midorima who is staring at Kuroko with sorrowful eyes...

**(~Flashback~)**

* * *

_It was a Shuutoku's match against _. Of course many audiences came to watch the match, who wouldn't this is one of the Kings playing after all. Midorima was sitting on the bench beside his lucky item but his eyes were quite alert looking for something on the court. His gaze stopped on a figure that came inside the court together with his other students of Seirin._

_Shocked isn't enough to describe what he is feeling right now, but definitely 'happiness' is there together with other emotions that he failed to name. _

_Kagami also noticed the similarity of Kise and Midorima's reaction upon seeing their former teammate. Was it really a shock for them to see Kuroko again? It just been a few months yet the two acted like they haven't seen the guy for a lifetime._

"_Kuroko..." Disbelief could be hinted in his voice. _

"_Midorima-kun." A small smile escaped from Kuroko._

* * *

**(~End of Flashback~)**

* * *

He glanced at Aomine next who was looking at Kuroko with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**(~Flashback~)**

"_Tetsu..."_

* * *

_It had always wondered Kagami why the tanned basketball player speaks Kuroko with his voice laced with bitterness. He knew that the two had gone through a lot seeing how close they were. Then Kagami heard that Aomine was Kuroko's previous light. _

_What's with that look?_

_He stared at Aomine wondering why he had such emotions in his eyes everytime he looked at Kuroko. He knew that something was wrong from the start._

Kise,

Midorima,

Now, Aomine.

What is it with Kuroko that they at him that way?

_He knew something happened, but he is polite enough not to pry on others' privacy._

* * *

**(~End of Flashback~)**

* * *

He glanced next at Murasakibara...

* * *

**(~Flashback~)**

* * *

"_If it isn't Kuroko-chin..." Murasakibara greeted out of nowhere. _

_Kuroko smiled upon seeing his former teammate but that emotion was nowhere near than was is currently shown on Murasakibara's eyes._

_The purple-haird giant, ruffled Kuroko's hair with fondness. He looked at Kuroko the moment he realized something._

"_Kuro-chin is..."_

"_Yes..."_

* * *

**(~End of Flashback~)**

* * *

Now he knew the emotion reflected in the eyes of the Generation of Miracles.

It was sadness.

"Why... Why only now.." Bitterness could be traced in his voice.

"I gave you a hint didn't you realize it?..." Kuroko's voice sounded softer, his body goes colder. "I told you I am a 'shadow'... I exist only behind the light... You are... my light... Kagami-kun..."

"Oi Kuroko!" He tried to shake his partner in an attempt to stop something inevitable.

"Thank you Kagami-kun... I managed to keep my promise to them... And to you too..." The phantom players eyes started to close, he let out a contented smile. "If only... my time..."

_If only I didn't had met the accident back then..._

_If only I really existed..._

_If only I can continue my time..._

_If only I..._

Kuroko prayed.

_I wish to be with them... _

_Unnoticeably, a tear run down Kuroko's eyes._

_My time... with you..._

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

**_Few hours later..._**

Together with the Generation of Miracles, Kagami decided to go with the Generation of Miracles in order to see the truth himself. Everyone was silent the moment their trip to a certain hospital began and no one initiated to break the silence.

Kagami snapped out if his thoughts when they stopped in front of a room. The name "Kuroko Tetsuya" was clearly written at the nameplate on the door.

"..." Kagami couldn't move. He still wanted to suddenly wake up and realize that everything is just a dream, but the sadness written on the Generation of Miracle's faces are screaming to be true.

Akashi's voice snapped Kagami out of his thoughts. "Open it, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami's hand moved automatically as if it had a mind of its own. He twisted and pushed the door only to see a person lying on the bed. His head is currently trying to tell him not to move but his body did otherwise. He stepped inside slowly and observed everything.

The patient's condition looked serious, having too many apparatuses inside his room. It looked like the person was only breathing because of the devices attached on different parts of his body. The room's silence was only broken by the soft beep indicated by the slow heartbeat of the patient and it almost made him cringed that the room almost smelled of death.

"Go Kagamicchi.." Kise pushed Kagami who seemed like his feet was planted on the floor. Only did Kagami realized that he was holding his breath. His heartbeat was pounding on his ears and he had to keep his hands from trembling. Up till now, he still couldn't grasp the fact that the Kuroko that he know had an accident even before the start of the new term.

Kagami right beside the bed, still refusing to look at the person lying on the bed. He was staring on the floor, trying to find courage to see the truth for himself.

Seeing Kagami's hesitation, the final string inside Aomine's head snapped. He roared at Kagami. "What are you waiting dumbass. Can't you realize that Tetsu is also waiting for this? Put your damn act together!"

Right. Kagami saw different emotions inside Kuroko's eyes when the guy told him the truth.

Happiness for he was able to complete something...

Satisfaction that he fulfilled his promise...

Sadness that he is about to leave...

Guilt... That he had to hide the truth.

Finally Kagami raised his head and letting his eyes roam on the body lying on the bed.

He sucked his breath. Even though the Generation of Miracles told him that what Kuroko said is the truth, seeing the real thing really hit him hard.

"Kuroko..."

It was really Kuroko Tetsuya.

Those light blue hair though covered with bandages was unmistakably Kuroko.

_No..._

His mind wanted to reject everything he saw.

_Not him..._

He wanted to close his eyes, bolt out of the door, and forget everything. The screaming voice inside his mind finally made things clear.

The person lying on the bed, looking so fragile is definitely Kuroko Tetsuya.

The Generation of Miracles wasn't lying.

Kagami's knees felt weak that he ended up kneeling on the floor. He grasped at the covers of the bed, as if it was a lifeline.

"_I am different from you..."_

"_... I am a shadow..."_ he remembered Kuroko saying back then.

"Idiot. Shadow, my ass." Kagami felt a tear run down his cheek.

"I didn't notice Kuroko... S—..."

Midorima suddenly spoke interrupting Kagami's sentence. His words were laced with fire as he adjusted his glasses. "Try to finish that sentence and I'll make you regret it. I know that you are an idiot but I didn't think that you are up to this extent!"

Kagami noticed that Midorima isn't bluffing at all, his eyes really tell him how dead he will be if he would say 'sorry' to Kuroko.

_Why?_

"Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin will be sad if you say sorry to him." Murasakibara approached Kagami and patted his head. "Kuro-chin here didn't regret being your shadow at all, It was your light who found his shadow. Kuro-chin's existence was because of Kaga-chin."

"But—"

This time it was Akashi that approached them, but he went straight and sat on the side of the bed, stroking Kuroko's hair softly. "I know that Tetsuya will make us change. I chose him as our sixth man after all.."

"How... How long had he been here?"

"Right after he resignation in Teiko basketball club.."

* * *

**(~flashback~)**

* * *

_..."Have you read the letter? It stated here his very reason and his promise. Which is quite interesting." Handing out the letter for everyone to see._

_After a few hours of silence in the court, the supervising teacher of the club came in. The man was not surprised to see some members still practicing, because Akashi had made it a point to win every match and that equates to longer practice especially for the first string players. After making sure that all members of the Generation of Miracles are there, minus the phantom sixth man he called out to the captain. _

"_Akashi." He called out as he approached the red head._

"_Tomoyori-sensei." Akashi acknowledge the presence and took note of the strange hesitance of the teacher. There is something definitely wrong._

"_Gather everyone. I have news for you."_

_Akashi had an unsettling feeling about the announcement. _

"_Kuroko-kun is at the hospital. He's at coma."_

_Everybody almost forgot to breath at the sudden news all refusing to believe that it is true. Kuroko just passed his resignation letter to Akashi. He was still with them this morning. It was like fate was playing pranks on them._

* * *

**(~End of Flashback~)**

* * *

Hohoho~

Next chapter will be...

After I read your reviews? XDD

Please read and review guys!

Since I'm just a newbie at Kuroko no Basuke fics...

Please go easy on me...

*bows*

**Akashi:** you never learn do you?

**Me:** Are you looking for a fight? *glares*

**Akashi:** No one can disobey me. Because I always win and I am always right. *glowers*

**Me:** *fight at a staring contest with Akashi*


	2. An existence to protect

"_**I can swim..! It's just that I expected to float, not sink.."**_

_**~Momozaono Nanami**_

_**(Kamisama Hajimemashita)**_

* * *

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

* * *

**Haha… as promised this is the second part~**

**I was actually carried away at the scenes below while I'm writing them…**

**My head was definitely running a mile while I was typing the scenes as they play inside my head.. XDD**

**I thank one of my fave artist on DA: annria2002 for inspiring me with her Naruto doujin Hero's comeback…**

**I know he doesn't have any connection with Kuroko no Basuke but of course with my awesome brain, anything can be an inspiration.. XDD**

**_Rei_: Please stop whinning and let them read Hira-chan…**

**_Me:_ fine.. =3=…**

**Please read an dreview people!**

**_Akashi:_ This one here doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke. Because I'm always right..**

**_Me:_ duh…**

**_Kise:_ Sei-cchi… *sweatdrop***

* * *

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

* * *

"The day Tetsuya gave his resignation letter to the basketball club is also the day he was admitted here." Akashi continued to stroke Kuroko's hair softly, his eyes having a distant look in them remembering the past that everyone in the Generation of Miracles cannot seem to forget.

"Just a few hours after I discussed Tetsuya's resignation, the adviser came inside the gym telling us the unfortunate accident."

"_Kurokocchi!" Kise immediately rushed outside but was stopped by Akashi's voice._

"_Where do you think you are going Ryouta?"_

"_To see Kurokocchi!" Kise's eyes burned with worry and determination but obviously shine with the feeling of shock and loss with the news delivered to them._

_Akashi's voice dropped off a pitch which made Kise stop dead from his tracks. "Ryouta. Come back here."_

_Kise's temper started to boil. His instructor, one of the few people who respects most, his friend, how could he not worry with the situation? He was about to shout and give his teammates a peice of his mind when he saw the others' expression. Everyone was gripping hard their fists almost turned white. They are all trying to remain calm. _

"_What hospital?"_

_Just after the advisor gave the place, everybody ran outside the gym not even bothering to change into their proper school uniforms. They could care less for their appearance, but certainly they cannot afford to lose any time anymore. Its not that they actually believed the news but they also know that their adviser doesn't have any reason to lie._

_Kise immediately ran to the front desk demanding to see Kuroko. The staff ladies obviously smitten by Kise's looks were too stunned to speak. Akashi on the other hand wasn't impressed. Since the news was given, his patience started to run low that he is almost ready to pick out his most reliable scissors and throw it to those ladies on the front desk._

"_Aka-chin..." Murasakibara sensed the impending doom._

_Instead of answering, the redhead only walked towards the front desk and shoved Kise away. With so much grace, Akashi places his arms on the front desk, leaning his face slightly to catch the eyes of the two receptionists. _

_True enough, Akashi managed to catch their attention. "Can you please tell me in which room Kuroko Tetsuya is in? I believe he was admitted here just this afternoon." Akashi said in a 'too' sweet voice. If someone were to see them, people would only think that Akashi was hitting on the girls, but the case was different. Despite the sweet voice, the receptionists could feel the boiling irritation behind it. Staring at those mismatched eyes of the Akashi, they could feel the immense threat seeping from it._

"_Y-Yes!" Sensing the increasing danger by each passing second that they were not able to give any reactions, one of the receptionist hurriedly turned to the computer in front of her and started looking on their records._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya is still in ICU since this afternoon..." The girls could feel the sudden drop in the temperature which almost made them cower away from Akashi. Obviously, the guy didn't like the news at all. Neither did his companions. Thankfully before the receptionists collapsed from heart attack, the five left rushing towards the direction of the ICU._

_Just as they arrived, a doctor from the room stepped out and was surprised to be greeted by different colors. The students relentlessly kept asking him what happened and how's the patient condition, but the good doctor cannot give his proper reply. Not when Kise is shaking him like a wine bottle and Murasakibara holding the cuff of his white uniform. _

_And of course, Akashi sensing that they wouldn't get a proper answer anytime soon if he would let the doctor get harassed by the two, he stepped out. "Atsushi, Ryouta stop it." _

_Like an automatic reaction, The two gave up their hold._

"_Now, tell us. How's Tetsuya?"_

_Despite the demanding tone of the redhead captain, the doctor was able to sense deep concern on in it. Okay, he is willing to forgive the two who shook his brains inside his skull. He fixed his glasses and fixed his coat. "So you are his companions." The doctor glanced at their uniforms. "Teiko Basketball club." _

"_Cut the chase. We asked you 'how is Tetsuya'?"_

"_My apologies about my rants." He laughed nervously. Actually the doctor is still contemplating on what kind of approach he would do telling the teens about their friend's situation._

"_Tell us." Akashi once more commanded in a more powerful tone._

_The doctor sighed. "I wouldn't be lying to you. When he was rushed in here, I never expected him to survive. With all those blood loss, fractures and wounds, any normal person would've died. But i guess even the patient himself didn't want to give up. He's fine now."_

_Kise sighed in relief._

"_How fine is fine?"_

"_Compared to his situation earlier, i could call this 'fine'. But right now he is comatosed. His body suffered too much shock and is currently having a difficult time to recover."_

"_Possibility of waking up?"_

"_5%"_

"_I see..."_

_All of them were startled when the doors of the ICU opened. It revealed their friend looking so pale like his blood left his body and the blood on his current clothes didn't help to make him look healthy either. _

_Without a word, the Generation of miracles followed the nurses towards the room._

"_I've done everything i can..."_

"_Yeah. I can see that." Akashi started to follow his fellow members._

"_Ah. Before I forgot. That boy, the nurses told me something..."_

"_..."_

"_He was saying something about 'not giving up his promise'."_

_With this Akashi somewhat smiled._

"_Still thinking about it huh. Really, Tetsuya."_

_**(~end of flashback~)**_

_He's been here for months._ Kagami stared at the sleeping guy. For him, it was like everything is just a joke or something. The fact that he met Kuroko Tetsuya upon entering Seirin High school is something too real to him.

Kuroko's shockingly low presence, as well as his low stamina, his somewhat attachment on milkshakes, being a height conscious, his simple lines, his lack of expression, his passion towards basketball...

Everything seemed alive. Yet Kuroko the Kuroko he met is like an apparition of his strong desire to fulfill his promise to his teammates.

"This guy is really something don't you think so Kagami Taiga?" It was Akashi who spoke, his eyes never leaving Kuroko's face.

"To think that he badly wants to help us."

Now Kagami can admit it, Kuroko's strong passion for basketball made everything possible. A kind of passion that cannot even be overruled neither by sickness nor death. Kuroko was able to fulfill his promise after all. Looking at the current attitude of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami could say that they changed a lot.

The first time he met each of their members made him think that everyone of them are just too arrogant for their own good. Yes, they all posses talent that only arises once in every generation, but they all lack the love for the game. Every time they play all Kagami could see are seething hate inside their eyes. But later on, as each of them experienced their first loss, it seemed like they were hit by something.

It was Kuroko who made them realize that they all have the love for the sport of basketball.

* * *

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

* * *

_**The next day...**_

After the match with Rakuzan, Seirin already started practicing again the next day. Of course the poor members of the basketball club cannot go against their coach's wishes. Thus, even though still suffering from muscle pain, the guys ran laps around the school.

_How should I tell them...?_ Kagami is contemplating his thoughts about the things he just learned yesterday.

First, the Kuroko they know is just a 'will'.

Second, the real Kuroko had been comatose ever since the start of the school semester.

That would make things harder for him. Kagami couldn't just say that Kuroko is missing practice because he is not feeling well, Less...

_Kuroko is at the hospital comatosed._

Surely his teammates would kill him with questions. He glanced at everybody busy doing their exercise. It was not only him, Kuroko also met these people. He treated them as family while he is doing his promise. They are one team, they have gone various trials and their bonds cannot lose to those members of the Generation of Miracles.

Truly enough, they care for Kuroko same to their extent.

Despite having such low presence, Kuroko is being cared for by everybody in the team. Everybody treated him like he is the youngest brother among them. Undeniable brother complex were suffered by their senpai's towards the phantom player especially for Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. But on the other hand, while at the court it seems like he is a guardian, not only he protects his teammates from physical attacks but also protects their emotions as well.

He is like the torch that guided them when they started their path to beat the Generation of Miracles.

Kagami knew that he cannot afford to hide Kuroko's real situation for long. Everyone in Seirin deserves to know everything. It would be a great insult for them if he were to keep something as important thing as that from them.

_Here goes nothing._

"Coach, about Kuroko..." His voice slightly wavered upon the mention of his partner's name. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see those hurt and shocked faces of his teammates once they learn the truth. He knew it would hurt them bad just like him.

Before Kagami could say his news, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. To his surprise he found out that it was Teppei. "S-Senpai, K-Kuroko—"

_Shit!_

His voice started to tear up. Yes, he knows Kuroko's condition, but it still hurts him to say it. The situation still hadn't fully sunk in his mind.

"We know Kagami." Kiyoshi's kind voice was heard.

When he looked up, he saw the whole team stopped on their training and smiling understandingly at him. It was then that he realizes that he was the last one to know about his partner's condition.

"Took you so long idiot." Junpei adjusted his glasses refusing to look at his kouhai.

"I—.."

"Maa, don't blame Kuroko for this. We realized from the start. Kuroko waited until you realize it for yourself but—" Kiyoshi ruffled Kagami's hair.

"Bakagami isn't called 'Bakagami' for nothing. As a basketball idiot, you never realize anything from Kuroko. Not even he was giving you clues." Riko added.

"What the—! W-Wait! What? He gave me clues?" Kagami's clueless face made people facepalm and laugh. Yes, he didn't notice anything at all. All he knows is that Kuroko is his partner and they both love basketball.

"Why do you think he is showing less after we encounter each of the generation of miracles?" the three-pointer captain walked away.

"What do you mean senpai?"

Kagami was about to follow Hyuuga but Kiyoshi stopped him. "Maa, don't mind him. "

"Just believe in Kuroko and he'll be back."

"Yes."

'_Why do you think he is showing less after we encounter each of the generation of miracles?' Why did senpai said that?_ He didn't know exactly why but these words started to bother him. He knew it was something that he needs to know.

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

_**At the hospital...**_

Once again, Kagami visited Kuroko, though it is a fact that Kuroko is in a coma he still wanted to just sit there and tell everything that happened. He heard that talking helps comatose patients to wake up. Besides, Kuroko is his partner, not because he is still unconscious he will leave him behind.

No, Kuroko is too precious to be treated as such.

"Here again, Kagamicchi?" Kise's voice was heard when the door suddenly opened, Just like him, he noticed that Kise always visits to the hospital after basketball practice.

"I'm his partner."

"Well, he's my teacher." Kise shot back.

Kagami averted his gaze away from Kise and focused on Kuroko. "What did the doctors say?"

"The same. Nothing changed since he entered coma."

"..."

"Kagamicchi don't be like that, Kurokocchi will be say you know."

"Shut up."

"Hooo~ Really getting close huh." A man they knew so well entered the room, Instantly, the two players shot up and covered the sleeping boy away from the unwanted visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami released a feral growl. No way in hell he would let the man lay a hand on Kuroko.

"Scary~ I'm just here for a visit you know. I didn't expect Kuroko to be here." As his gaze trailed towards Kuroko the two players covered the guy on the bed. No way in hell they would even let Haizaki Shougo even see Kuroko.

They really don't trust the man. Aside from his violent attitude, Shougo is also known to have a grudge for Kuroko. He hated Kuroko for having no talent yet getting included as a regular of the Generation of Miracles and yet, him, who has the perfect ability of stealing others' technique, was banished from the team.

Even from the last fight, Haizaki still couldn't accept his defeat and promised to take a revenge.

"Get out of here, bastard." Kagami's glare intensified by each passing second that Haizaki is in the room.

"What seems to be the commotion here?" Akashi's authoritative voice rang behind Haizaki which somewhat made the player stiffen for a moment. Even for Haizaki Akashi Seijuuro isn't someone he should mess up with.

As Akashi's gaze trailed down to Haizaki it immediately sharpened as if seeing something that makes his blood boil too much. Of course it is an open secret to all the Generation of Miracles how Haizaki hates them especially for Kise and Kuroko. There were even times he saw himself that haizaki cornered Kuroko on the lockers trying to force the guy into something.

Not a month later, Haizaki was kicked out of the team.

"What brings you here?" Akashi's tone seemed normal but his eyes was seething with rage. Of course just like any other member of the Generation of Miracles the red-haired captain also held an overprotectiveness syndrome over Kuroko and now that the said guy is inside the hospital, totally helpless, Haizaki is one of the last person on his list that he would be enjoy to see inside the Kuroko's room.

"Bastard." After the captain entered the room, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara followed. All of them became alert as they saw Haizaki inside.

Knowing that he doesn't stand a chance on all of Kuroko's visitors, Haizaki raised his hands in defeat and smiled in a mocking manner. "I get it, I get it... I'm going back."

"Don't even try going back here." Midorima warned as a cute pink rabbit sitting on his right palm.

"But I'll get back on him, maybe not now but I'll definitely get back on him." He grinned at the darkened expression of the guys inside the room. "Just make sure you guard him tight or there might be some accident again~" To bad Haizaki already left the room before Akashi managed to throw one of his scissors.

Kagami had been bewildered at the furious expression of those in the Generation of Miracles. Never did he saw such kind of expression on them."What's up with that guy?"

Instead of answering the captain only glanced at Kuroko. The furious expression on his eyes immediately dissipated as he saw the phantom player still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Haizaki never really liked Kuro-chin." Murasakibara started, pocky stick shoved in his mouth.

That was all Kagami needed to understand the situation. Of course with Haizaki's attitude, he must've been jealous that all of the Generation of Miracles are protective towards Kuroko. He always thought that Kuroko is inferior to them, his skills are only for passing and he barely had an existence. It is so frustrating for him especially when he got kicked out of the team.

"Yo, Tetsuya." Akashi went straight at the bed and brushed Kuroko's hair.

Kagami seemed quite surprised from the sudden change of attitude, but based from the unfazed expression of the other members of Generation of Miracles, he immediately understood that it is normal between them. The bonds shared by the most eccentric group, is something that cannot be broken by just someone. Even though they parted in an unpleasant way, their bonds didn't totally broke apart. The emotion of longing and care reflected inside the Generation of Miracles' members evrytime they see Kuroko is more than enough proof of it.

* * *

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

* * *

_Few days later..._

It had been a habit for Kagami and Generation of Miracles to meet after school inside Kuroko's room. Each days passing Kagami learned many things about the group especially about their strange antics.

He learned that Aomine had always been like a goon since Teiko days.

Midorima throws a fit when his lucky item is lost.

Kise is always bullied by everyone in the group and he sticks to Kuroko like glue.

Murasakibara can't survive a day without sweets.

And Akashi had a collection of scissors, he sometimes polish them inside the room. How did Akashi managed to slip out those large number of scissors inside, Kagami didn't want to know.

Aside from the Generation of Miracles, Seirin also pays a visit once a week, sometimes the two teams even managed to meet each other inside the room. It was total chaos. The egocentric attitude of the generation of Miracles didn't sit well with Seirin and Akashi's hand always having scissors didn't help the situation either. Teppei always wanted to stick with Kuroko and always having a fight with the other GoM members who are always protective of the sleeping boy. Of course the bickering and name calling never stopped.

"Kuroko is really cute isn't he?" Teppei managed to get beside Kuroko and poke the sleeping guy's cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from him." Aomine's senses went up when he saw another person touching Kuroko. Hell, screw everything about Senpai and Kouhai, Kuroko is theirs.

Hyuuga immediately went into clutch time mode. "Watch your mouth you brat or you'll have a firsthand lesson of 'How to respect you Senpai' with me."

Any normal person would've backed off upon seeing Hyuuga in his clutch mode but of course the Generation of Miracles isn't your 'normal' person. They are the most weird bunch of genius basketball players that one could imagine, not to mention they are too hard to handle. When it comes to matters involving their phantom player, not one in the Generation of Miracles would let things pass.

"Then don't touch Tetsu." Aomine barked off.

"What are you a kid?" Hyuuga didn't know if he would be laughing or get mad at the rude act of the Touou ace.

Riko who was listening to the conversation sweat dropped. Now that she thought of it, the Generation of Miracles had really an odd sort of attachment around Kuroko. "More like an obsession..."

Akashi's voice made Riko jump. "Is there a problem with that, senpai?"

Riko shuddered at the sweet voice of the captain. Being too sweet for her own good, she knew that any wrong answer would put her in hell. "Uh.. N-no." She doesn't have any death wish at the moment.

And the riot went on and on.

It was endless. It is actually a miracles that Kuroko didn't wake up with such noise around him.

"Looking as lively as ever." Kuroko's doctor entered inside the room. The first few days that the doctor had been assigned to Kuroko he experienced great shock for dealing with the strange antics of the generation of miracles. Every day he would see different kind of scissors on Akashi's hands, tons of snacks on the table all courtesy of Murasakibara, sound of basketball dribbling thanks to Aomine, strange stuffs brought by Midorima and Kise always moping on the corner if not latching himself onto Kuroko. It was another day of shock for him when he saw another batch of visitors for Kuroko. The members of the Seirin basketball club bickering with the Generation of Miracles.

It was chaos.

"Now, now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be checking the patient." The visitors inside the room, didnt even glanced at the good doctor and continued with their 'fighting' business, though anyone could sense the tension inside the room.

After a few minutes the doctor sighed. All of them immediately understood what the sigh meant. The situation is still the same as ever. No changes on Kuroko and still, there's no certainty on when he will wake up.

* * *

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

* * *

_**Night...**_

"Yo." A creepy smirk crawled on Haizaki's face making him look more dangerous than he already is. He leered at the person inside the room, his aura clearly indicating the doom of the poor person sleeping on the bed. Yes, it is none other than Kuroko.

Ever since Haizaki visited the hospital, he had been itching to get past the protection of the Generation of Miracles. After watching the match between Seirin and Rakuzan, Haizaki accidentally overheard the conversation of Kagami and the others. It was then he learned that Kuroko is still at the hospital ever since he resigned from Teiko basketball team.

He boiled with rage with his hurt pride. A nobody like Kuroko managed to cheer for Kise at their match. The useless Kuroko Tetsuya managed to beat each of the Generation of Miracles one by one. The guy which had no presence at all started to improve at a pace that even he wasn't able to notice. Compared to him who had everything from the start yet he was thrown off.

He is quite confident in himself that he is better than Kuroko. He is gifted with the talent to steal others' techniques making them his own. Yet he wasn't able to take down the cause of the his downfall. Compared to him, Kuroko was known as the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles. He was treated like trash.

"Someone as useless as you shouldn't be with those geniuses. I should be in your place. You and that Kise Ryouta should just disappear from this world. Useless people." His voice seethed with rage as he recall the humiliation of being kicked out of the team. How he felt like hell when he was beaten by Kise.

If only Aomine, Kagami and Kise weren't there he would've attacked Kuroko when he visited the hospital. Yes, it had been months since his and Kise's match but all those humiliation came back on him upon seeing Kuroko's face. The face of the person who stole everything from him. The urge to kill Kuroko was too much that it he was always waiting for the right time to slip inside the room and take the guy's life.

"Too bad you are in coma right now Tetsuya, I would've enjoyed it more if I were to hear your lovely voice." Haizaki's eyes widened maniacally as he imagined Kuroko slowly dying by his hands. It would've been a lovely sight to see.

He grabbed the switchblade on his pocket and played it on his hands while approaching the patient. He had been thinking of many ways on how he will get his revenge and having the opportunity right now is making him restless. Then, an idea crossed his mind.

"Ah, yes. Why not include those bastards in my plan? Right Tetsuya? I'm sure they would be devastated if you were to die but that is too simple don't you think so? Physically will be hard enough especially with that damned Akashi around as well and that Daiki." Haizaki grabbed a few strands of Kuroko's hair and slowly cut it with his switchblade.

"But Tetsuya, they are too much attached with such a weakling like you." From Kuroko's hair, the switchblade slowly trailed down to Kuroko's face stopping on his cheeks as Haizaki gets fascinated by the light reflected on the blade. "If I were to cut you into pieces I bet their reactions would be priceless!"

The guy couldn't stop his trembling from the thought that he would be seeing those tragic faces of the people who trampled on his pride. His obsession of taking things away from other people had gone another level knowing that those people he despises so much will break. "What should I do first? Cut you?" The tip of the switchblade trace a line on Kuroko's face somewhat scratching the pale white face of the sleeping teen.

"Slit your throat? I wanna hear your screams Tetsuya~" The blade switch to Kuroko's neck, just lying above his jugular vein. The slow heart beat of the patient made the pounding in his chest faster.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo." An authoritative voice that was so familiar with him was heard at the door. It was none other than Akashi Seijuuro himself.

Instead of being bothered and thinking of a way to escape, Shougo just felt his heart pounding faster because of excitement.

_My audiences are here!_

_PERFECT!_

At the door, five figures aside from Akashi showed up. Si sets of eyes are glaring Haizaki with dagger, wishing that he would just drop dead in an instant.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my friends~ what brings you here? I don't remember giving out invitations for a night party in this room." He leered maniacally at the men as his grip on his switchblade tightened. He couldn't contain his excitement. Haizaki couldn't wish for a better stage for his revenge. Everyone, those gifted prodigies that everybody looks up to are in front of him, Those hateful players who stole everything from him.

"Didn't you hear what i said? Get your fucking filthy hands off Tetsuya." The words almost came out as a hiss, his voice laced with seething rage as his mismatched eyes glinted dangerously. In an instant scissors appeared on Akashi's right hand, being gripped tight, ready to be thrown anytime, but instead of being alarmed Haizaki only laughed in pure delight.

"And what? Kill me with those scissors? Seijuuro, you of all people should know that if you even made one move against me, this guy here..." Haizaki crouched down, and licked Kuroko's face, his eyes never breaking its contact on his visitors. "Will be dead in an instant."

"Bastard...!" Kagami wanted to move and kill the guy himself, but knowing that it would only danger Tetsuya, he remained gripping his fist tight as if it would suppress the uncontrollable rage that he is feeling right now.

(A/N: My blood is boiling with excitement writing his chapter.. I can totally imagine the rage of the Generation of Miracles including Kagami inside Kuroko's room and Haizaki's malicious leers~ hohoho~)

"Such bard word you know Kagami Taiga." Haizaki grinned wider when he felt his visitors are now under his control. No doubt, not one of them could move a muscle right now, not when the life of Kuroko Tetsuya is on the line. "What would Tetsuya here say when he heard you cursing eh?"

Midorima gripping a dart on his left hand, spoke. He couldn't risk the others speaking for the group, for all he knows all of them wants to kill Haizaki on the spot. Yes, he wanted to do that too, but he is much reasonable than the others. He can suppress his emotions. This fact goes with Akashi too but the red head always loses control whenever Kuroko is involved.

"What do you want?" Midorima's voice came cold.

Haizaki paused for a moment as if not expecting the question.

A snort escaped his lips gradually becoming louder until his laughter filled the room.

"What do I want?"

His eyes widened at the thoughts running through his minds. Finally he can see the person in front of him suffer. His plans shall be put on act while he is watching despair crawl on their eyes. Until they break... Until their minds go to the verge of insanity.

Just like him.

"It's very simple Shintarou. It's to see your suffering faces while I cut Tetsuya here slowly. I wish he is awake so I could hear him scream~" His voice sounded sickly sweet totally indifferent on the things he is saying.

"That guy is fucking mad Akashi!" Aomine barked out. The hell he would let the farce continue. He was boiling mad when he saw Haizaki just a few inches away from Kuroko and his patience had gone too thin when Haizaki licked his friend.

"Aww.. That hurts Daiki, surely you don't want my pain to be transferred to Kuroko here do you?" Their eyes went huge with shock knowing full well what Haizaki meant with his words.

"Ahahahaha! You should see your faces right now. They are perfect!" I can see how badly you want to kill me, but before you can do that, I can end Tetsuya's life right here and then with just one movement on my hand~"

If only eyes could kill, Haizaki would be undoubtedly unrecognizable. It pisses the group to no end that they couldn't lift a finger at the situation. Kuroko is in coma and cannot defend himself. They Generation of miracles including Kagami are there but they couldn't move to save Kuroko. Haizaki's switchblade is dangerously near Kuroko's neck and with just a soft movement everything will end. They cannot take any risk at all. They still bear the hope that Kuroko will wake up and get back to them, and if they cannot do anything to Haizaki, everything will end. They all know that Haizaki will kill Kuroko whether they make a move or not, but they still need to find a way to stop him.

Persuasion is not an option. The guy was too drowned with his desires to take revenge with them and no amount of words could make him think otherwise. The madness in his eyes cannot be denied as well as the tremble is obvious with his hand with too much with the thought of his desires coming true right in front of his eyes.

"What should I do first? Cut his throat?" Haizaki glanced at the furious faces of his audiences. All of them clearly had the intention of killing him at the spot if not only Kuroko's life being on danger. Instead of being threatened, he smiled at them mockingly. "you want to kill me right? If not only for this precious filth you all care about..."

He thought of something beautiful.

"Oh, since you bothered coming here to watch us, why not give them a show, right Tetsuya?" Once more, he licked Kuroko's face as his switchblade traveled on the string of the oxygen mask covering Kuroko's face. He cut it, letting Kuroko breathe with the raw air inside the room.

"Bastard what do you think you are doing?!" Aomine would've jumped on Haizaki if not for the people who immediately held him down.

"Daiki." Though, Akashi's voice seemed calm, his hands were trembling with suppressed rage. He couldn't risk Kuroko's life. He wouldn't let Kuroko die just because of a stupid mistake from any of them.

Haizaki laughed at the scene before him. Everything is perfect. He wanted them all to suffer, he wanted to see all their anguished faces while he slowly steal their most precious person. Right after discarding the oxygen mask somewhere in the room, Haizaki placed his switchblade on Kuroko's neck making a silent threat that if anyone who take a step from their boundaries; everything will end in an instant. With just one slash, the person they all waited to wake up will be leaving them.

To torment the guys further, Haizaki whispered loud enough on Kuroko's ear. "You should wake up and see them, Tetsuya. They are all waiting for you." Haizaki's other hand, touched Kuroko's pale cheeks. "So cold~ Now, now.. Let me warm you.." Haizaki's switchblade trailed down to the blue pajamas which Kuroko wears. His expectators were wide-eyed upon realizing what he was about to do.

Kagami together with Aomine seemed to have their last straw, and if not for Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise who are looking away while holding them down, they would've attacked Haizaki. "DAMN! LET ME GO MIDORIMA!"

Midorima didn't respond but his gripped tightened on Aomine.

"Ao-chin, calm down." Murasakibara's voice went a pitch lower.

**"HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN, HE'S GOING TO FUCKING VIOLATE TETSU!"**

**"DAMN IT AOMINE, CALM DOWN!"** Silence filled the room in an instant. Of course it is really a rare sight to see Midorima Shintarou lose his cool. Aomine got the shooter's point enough to silence himself.

Yeah. They are all feeling the same. Yet, they still don't want to risk Kuroko Tetsuya just because of their temper. Murasakibara jaws clenching are too obvious to be ignored, Akashi's trembling hands, Kise's murderous look, Kagami's wild stare and Midorima's sudden fit. Most of them refused to look at Kuroko's direction, trying not being provoked further.

"Listen to what they say Daiki, or you'll see Tetsuya here die faster than you think~" Haizaki continued touching the unconscious guy, putting Kagami and the Generation of Miracles into the verge of hopelessness.

"you deserve to suffer just like I did back then. If only you didn't recognize this brat in the team together with Ryouta. If only you didn't manage to beat me. If only Tetsuya didn't improve. I would've been the best! You are the reason why I was treated as trash. You are the reason why they kicked me out of the team. I, the great Haizaki Shougo was just discarded like nothing because of you!" With every word, Haizaki further held Kuroko with rage as if he was venting his anger on a doll. He doesn't even care if his touches would leave bruises or if he would be hurting the unconscious patient. Right now all that is playing inside his mind are all the sufferings he experienced ever since he got kicked out in the Generation of Miracles.

The shame of knowing that Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracle's Phantom player which only excels in passing managed to improve on a level that even he couldn't even reach.

His mind is currently blinded by rage and bitterness.

_Everything.. Everything is your fault!_

It was then when he could no longer control himself, He slashed Kuroko's face. All of them are wide-eyes at what had just occurred, as well as Haizaki who trembled with joy upon seeing the blood oozing from the cut. The urge to see more was uncontrollable. He raised the switchblade as his eyes, gleamed with victory.

"DIE!"

Everything happened so fast the moment Haizaki prepares to strike the knife into Kuroko's body.

In an instant, Haizaki was held by Murasakibara who had a vice grip on him. "Fuck off, Haizaki... I won't let you get near Kuro-chin."

Still even though knowing that the purple haired giant is way stronger than him, Haizaki continued to struggle.

_No, not yet! I'm not finished with my plans yet! I still need to kill Tetsuya!_

Akashi went straight to Haizaki and without a word he stabbed him with the scissors that he is currently holding. The wound wasn't that deep to kill Haizaki but it was enough to inflict pain. "Bastard.. you think I'd let you get away this time? After what you just did to Tetsuya? Know your place trash." Akashi's eyes seemed to gleam with utmost hatred as he spoke each word to Haizaki. Definitely he is going to do some punishment, but not inside the hospital. And not inside Tetsuya's room.

"Akashi!" Midorima's voice sounded so frantic when he called the redhead,

Glancing at Midorima, he saw the shooter having his hands placed at Kuroko's neck. Panic shot through him knowing what could be happening. He dropped his scissors and ran towards the bed. "He's not breathing, Akashi!"

"Oi, Kuroko.." Kagami couldn't believe it.

"What the hell are you standing for Kagami Taiga press that button beside you!" Akashi growled like some feral animal which made Kagami flinch. Coming back to his senses he tried pressing the intercom which is connected to the nurses' station but nothing happened.

"What the hell are you doing?! I said press that damn intercom!"

"It isn't working idiot!"

Haizaki laughed despite being held by Murasakibara. "No shit. Of course i cut the line~"

Kagami dashed out.

"Tetsu!" Aomine noticed Kuroko's body losing its pale color.

"Kurokocchi hang in there!" Kise is close to crying.

None of them wanted to think what is going to happen.

They don't want the phantom player to leave them.

After all those troubles,

Those matches,

Those realizations,

Those bonds which they reformed.

The team was startled when the nurses and Kuroko's doctor came rushing in. They made everyone go out of the room and proceeded to treat their patient.

After a few minutes the door opened with a bang, with the nurses and doctor rushing Kuroko towards the Intensive Care Unit.

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

_**After 6 hours...**_

None of them went home since Kuroko had been admitted back to ICU. They were all there just silent, none made an effort to talk for they all know what are inside each others mind.

They are all hoping for the Phantom Player's safety.

When Kuroko's doctor came out of the ICU, Kagami including the generation of miracles are already all over the good doctor.

"Old man how's Tetsu?" Aomine bugged the doctor.

Instead of getting insulted on how he was called, he merely laughed at the tanned player already getting used at the name call.

"How's Kurokocchi, sensei?" Kise obviously was crying earlier.

The doctor gave Kise and amused look.

"Midorima didn't talk but his eyes are obviously waiting for an answer.

Murasakibara stood from behind Akashi letting the redhead ask the question for both of them.

"How's Tetsuya?"

"Telling you the truth young lads, Kuroko almost crossed the river if you called us a minute later. But thankfully we were able to save him. I guess he is fighting for you. He still doesn't want to leave you."

Collective sigh of relief was heard from the group after knowing that Kuroko is safe. The good doctor is practically beaming at them. Never had he seen such strong bonds between youngsters. It was like they are family and not just group mates. They care too much for each other and all shares the same feeling especially towards Kuroko.

"What are grinning at, that's creepy old man."

"Aomine your language."

"No. No, I don't mind him Midorima-kun. I guess I got to tell you the good news. Kuroko will be waking up soon."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

None of them was able to speak, not yet fully processing what the good doctor had just said. It is true? Or everything is just part of a dream?

"Are you serious?" Kagami blurted out. Doubt is still lingering inside his mind but when the doctor smiled at him, all those doubts were blown away. The news is definitely true. The doctor was too good to be telling jokes on such matters.

Kise sobbed.

Kagami and Aomine both yelled 'yes' too loudly.

Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi all smiled softly.

Yes...

Everything will be back to normal again.

Kuroko will wake up soon.

_**(~pagebreak~)**_

_**Few days later...**_

When Kuroko opened his eyes, colorful blurred images was the first thing that registered in his mind. It felt like he was a lab rat stared by too many doctors. Blinking away the bleariness in his eyes, he realized that the colors that the colors he saw earlier aren't just colors but actually the hair of 6 people currently watching over him.

Kise began sobbing the exact moment Kuroko opened his eyes. Kagami and Aomine both grinned happily like idiots, started laughing afterwards. Midorima and Murasakibara are both smiling softly while Akashi is softly petting Kuroko's hair.

"Uh, could you please move a bit. You're starting to suffocate me. And Kise-kun please stop crying, your voice starts to make my ears ring."

"That attitude of his didn't change a bit since Teiko." Midorima adjusted his glasses nevertheless he is still smiling…. A bit.

"Kurokocchi so mean!" Though he stopped whining, his tears still didn't. He is too happy and relieved that Kuroko is now back with them.

"Welcome back Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun…"

"Congratulations."

Kuroko smiled at this. "Yeah."

Yes he remembers everything.

Everything that happened,

His accident,

His promise,

His struggles,

His team.

He was able to fulfill his promise with the generation of Miracles and he was also able to fulfill his promise with Kagami.

"Kagami-kun."

"Took you long, idiot."

"Well, I guess I'm back as your shadow."

"Shadow huh… I guess this time you are true." Mumbled Aomine.

"Welcome back Tetsuya."

"Yeah. I'm back with you once again."

* * *

_**~END~**_

* * *

_After a few days… Haizaki surrendered himself to the police. When Kuroko was released from the ICU, Akashi and Murasakibara dealt with Haizaki somewhere. _

_Haizaki was nowhere to be seen in the streets afterwards, but he when he surrendered himself, one would really wonder about the cuts on his face and his arms. _

_Above it all, the player seemed to be suffering from pure psychological shock and feared scissors._

* * *

_**~END2~**_

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**ANOTHER FIC DONE!**

**Thank people for supporting this one..**

**Sorry it took me so long before being able to finish this one..**

**Actually.. yeah, its the paperworks..**

**:DD**

**Now it's finally a two-shot right?**

***grins***

**I DIDT IT!**

***Victory dance***

**Next story to be updated: Babysitters**

**Anime: Kyou Kara Maou**


	3. A news from the Authoress

My greatest thanks…

This is for you people…

For those who followed, faved, and reviewed 'The Cold Shadow'… Here's my way of saying 'Thank you!'

*bows*

**(~pagebreak~)**

_What happened to Tetsuya?_ Akashi took note of the injuries on Kuroko's face. For someone having such pale complexion such as Kuroko, it'd take a blind man not to notice those bruises starting to form on his skin. It doesn't even need an expert for him to tell that his face isn't the only part that had wounds, bruises and scratches.

He called out to confirm his suspicions. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes immediately shifted to the red-haired captain as he heard his name. But what came out of Kuroko's mouth is something that shocked the Generation of Miracles. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

**(~pagebreak~)**

**Akashi:** *smirks* so you finally decided to let them know about this huh.

**Aomine:** It's about time dumbass. *yawns*

**Hira:** I don't want to called a 'dumbass' by AHOUMINE! *sticks tongue out* Bleh!

**Aomine:** What the—Brat!

**Kise:** Maa, maa.. Let's just let them read your next story.

**Midorima:** So quit lazing out authoress and finish the pages. *Fixes glasses*

**Hira:** As if I'm not doing it.

**Akashi:** Ignore these people and look out for the next fic under this account. If not.. *grabs scissors and smiles sweetly* Then.. you are prepared to die..

**Kuroko:** Akashi-kun kindly keep the scissors away.. you are scaring the readers.

**Akashi:** That is the point Tetsuya.


End file.
